Savour The Moment
by huddy4everfan
Summary: House and Cuddy, what else could I say... A bit OOC
1. Chapter 1

Savour The Moment

It was precisely 2.00 am when somebody rang to Lisa Cuddy's door. At first she didn't hear it, but after the 4th ring she opened her eyes. She was annoyed, 'Well who wouldn't, it was 2.00 in the morning for Christ's sake …' she said to herself walking to the door.

On the other side of the door Gregory House was pressing his cane furiously against the doorbell. He was nervous, 'Well who wouldn't, it was 2.00 in the morning for Christ's sake… Who rings at a doorbell in the middle of the night ?!?' he thought.

'Who could it be?! If it's not the cops, then it is only one person that could ring at my doorbell at that time'. She was silently hoping that the door will reveal his face. Cuddy opened the door and there he was, standing on her porch waiting for her answer.  
"Are you crazy, House?! Well, that was a rhetorical question sinceI already know the answer. What are you doing here ?" - she asked him with a fake laugh.

"I was wandering what are you wearing" – he smartly answered.

Just when she was about to close the door, he put his cane between the door and the wall and forbid her action.

"It's in the middle of the night House! I want to sleep and I'm VERY tired of your smart-ass comments. You know, I would appreciate a day without your sarcasm. Can't you just be normal, at least once ? "

"Normal's overrated" – he said looking into her beautiful eyes.

"Just tell me what you want?" – she asked him angrily.

"Can I at least come in"

When he saw the hesitation in her eyes he added "Please"

She reluctantly opened the door wider. He came inside and seated himself on the couch.  
"So??" she questioned him sitting opposite him in the arm-chair giving him a great view of her cleavage.

"My, my mistress, the twins look better after 2-3 hours of sleeping." – he tried to deflect as usual but she wasn't going to let him.

"That was enough, get out of here House!" she yelled at him standing up. He stood up as well and when she came near him so she could drag him to the door he touched her arm. That simple gesture was enough to stop her, she froze looking in his icy-blue eyes.

"House, either tell me what did you come here for, or jest leave" she said calmer.

"I came here because I realized something." – he paused but when he saw the look on her face he, he continued. "I think I'm in love with you, Lisa Cuddy, no, I'm sure I'm in love with you. I've been loving you for quite sometime you know, well 20 years is enough for me." He could read the pure shock on her face but he continued. "I'm sorry I haven't done this earlier. Yea, 2.00 in the morning is not the right time for thing like that but …" he was interrupted by her lips on his. Their kiss felt so good, so right, they both melted at the feeling and wanted to savour the moment. When they broke apart, House opened his eyes immediately because he wanted to remember the way she looked at that moment. When she opened her eyes she met the surreal, yet so loving gaze of Gregory House himself. She smiled at him.  
"I've been waiting for that moment for so long." She kissed him again.

After the need of air took control and they separated he asked her with the cutest smile she had seen "Sooo, you didn't say if you love me back?" She just laughed and punched him playfully in the arm "Of course I do love you silly. Always have, always will" she said hugging him. She felt his tighten body starting to soften. He hugged her strongly, never wanting to let her go. House lifted her off of the ground and directed them to the couch. She laughed at the sudden and unexpected movement. "Put me down House, I'm too heavy for your leg." she said fearing for his pain. "Yea, you are like 100kg. lucky number, just the amount I could handle." he joined her with a laugh. "I thing that my bedroom is the right direction, not the couch" she whispered in his ear. He just smiled changing the way still holding her in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

He put her on the bed and just looked at her for a second. 'She's the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I can't believe we've been waiting for so long…' His thoughts were interrupted by her voice.  
"What are you thinking? " Cuddy asked smiling at him.

"What have I done to deserve you" .

She just blushed and grinned from ear to ear.

"I ask myself the same question". And she kissed him dragging him on the bed with her.

House smiled and answered her kiss. He turned them so he was on top while kissing her. Then he removed her blouse kissing her neck. It felt so good to be with her, to feel her body pressed against his, to feel her lips on his again. He really didn't know what has he done to deserve her but he was willing to forget that question as long as he was with her.

He felt so good. Every kiss was so desired and at the same time so passionate. Just like the first one. She wouldn't trade that for the world, she wouldn't change him for the world. She just wanted to take off his clothes and to be with him, to feel the closeness of their bodies. She took off his blue shirt, her favourite one, and started kissing his chest. He helped her with her skirt and she helped him to remove his pants. And there they were – their bodies intertwined, facing each other, wanting each other more than ever. They just couldn't stop kissing. He lowered his gaze and she understood his intentions. Cuddy just let him do whatever he wanted with her, she was beyond happiness when she was with the man that she loved and nothing could compare with that. He removed her bra and started nipping her breasts. She felt numb and yet again she started feeling the shivers down to her spine. His sweet kisses made a path all over her body finally stopping on her mouth once again. She took off his boxers and she felt his arousal against her lower stomach. Suddenly nothing in the world mattered for Greg and Lisa, just like that everything disappeared, everything except them, she could only see and feel Gregory House, his arms, his kisses and he could only see her, the most beautiful woman in the world for him – Lisa Cuddy.  
"I love you" he said between the sounds of pleasure that were coming from both their mouths.

"I love you too" she smiled back at him.  
And that was the moment that both of them were waiting for. The two of them came together and it felt so good, even beyond great.  
After some time she collapsed in his arms. He kissed her again and hugged her. She cuddled right next to him with the biggest and satisfied smile that existed.

"God, why did we wait for so long?" she asked him desperate to know what he thinks.

"I don't know. We were so stubborn. None of us wanted to be the first to say that three words"

"I love you Greg. I can't stop saying them now" she laughed in his chest.

"Yea, I can't get tired of hearing that! Well I can't blame you – look at me, what's not to love" he laughed with her.

"Yea, that's what I'm saying too"

"I love you too my dear cuddling Lisa. Just promise me one thing"

"What?"

"Let me find a way of telling the people about us" he said with a mischiveous smile.

"Just tell me when so I could prepare" she smiled at him.

"Oh, I definitely will!"

"OK, we'll think about it tomorrow, let's go to sleep now, I have to go to the hospital early tomorrow and you're coming with me which means that at least once you'll be on time for work".

"But Mommy, please, let's discuss this first. When I agreed to sleep with you I had no idea of your cunning plan" he added mockingly.

"Yea, of course. And when I agreed to sleep with you I knew you'd do anything to satisfy me. And I'm sure you'd do that for me" she said while lifting her head up so he could see her puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, you are so doing that on purpose. You knew I can't say NO to that face…Especially when you're looking at me like that"

"Precisely!"

"Wow, you're such a vixen!" he mocked again.

"And you love it "  
"I worship it" he lowered his head and gave her such a passionate kiss that she even forgot where she was.

"Good night Dr. House" she snuggled at him ready to drift off to sleep.

"Good night Dr. Cuddy" he hugged her even closer and kissed her forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuddy felt movement and opened her eyes. She saw House looking at her with his hand on her thigh.

"Good morning my cute vixen. How did you sleep?" he kissed her.

"Good morning my cranky Doc. Well, I see that I wasn't dreaming."

"Dreaming about what?" he asked suspiciously.

"About you and me. But I guess it wasn't a dream. It was true." She smiled.

"It definitely was." He kissed her lips.

Their kiss was full of desire and love. They were like this for a long time and the alarm clock rang. She rose up with murmur and turned the alarm off.

"We have to get out of the bed…I have to shower…" She couldn't even finish her sentence. He embraced her and started kissing her neck.

"Later Greg" she said to his ear and stood up from the bed directing her bare figure to the bathroom. He stood there until she closed the door. 'Yea, right' he thought and moved himself to her bathroom. House opened the door right at the moment when Cuddy started to shower. The water was running graciously down to her body and he stood there staring at her. 'Damn, that woman is sexy' he said to himself while turning to her. Cuddy didn't feel his presence until she felt his arm around her waist and his wet kisses on her back.  
"Oh, you naughty, naughty Doctor… Couldn't even wait for me to come out of the shower,huh." She mocked.

"Well what can I say, that's who I am." He smiled against her skin.

They got out of the shower and got dressed. Thank God Cuddy left Rachel to her grandparents for the weekend. When they got into House's car she was concerned and he immediately spotted that.

"Hey, I know you wanted to spend the whole day in bed with moi but you know we can do it tonight, too" he assured her with a grin.

She just laughed. "I'm sure we can fetch up".

"So what's up then?"

"You want the truth?" she asked him looking straight into his gorgeous eyes.

"I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want the truth." He was serious this time and she saw that.

"I was wandering … um… what happens now, I mean with our relationship… and me having Rachel… what are we going to do?" she was scared of his answer.

"Hmm, let's see … Lisa I told you that I love you. Do you think I would say such thing only to get in your pants? Let me answer you – NO. I love you and I want you, and most importantly I need you and I believe you do, too. And about Rachel – I like the kid and if you want me to be around her I don't mind it at all …"

Cuddy was looking at him with watery eyes.

"Greg of course I want you around her. I love you for God's sake!" she said while putting her hand on his onto the gear-lever. He squeezed her hand and smiled.

"I was just afraid of your answer. I didn't know what you think about her."

"Well you know now."

"Ahm" she simply answered.

They arrived in front of the hospital and got out of the car.

"OK, we came here with my car. What if someone suspects something?"

"Um, my car broke down so I called you to give me a ride to the hospital. OK?"

"Perfect. So nothing happened between us, Dr. House?" she questioned him with a smile.

"What are you talking about, Dr. Cuddy?" he smiled back at her.

They walked in the hospital.

"OK, Cuddy, I'll see you later. Just don't forget to shut the blinds today. I'll need little something-something so I could survive until the evening." He smiled.

"I'll be waiting for you. Just remember, I'll have to get Rachel from my parent's house at 5.30."

"Yea, I'll come around lunch then." He added.

"OK, bye my lovely stud." She laughed innocently.

"Bye Mistress." He smirked and went into the elevator. But both of them haven't noticed that somebody was watching them the whole time…


	4. Chapter 4

He was walking to the elevator when something interesting caught his eye. House was talking to Cuddy, yea, that's not something that happens for a first time but something else caught his attention – the way they looked at each other and the tender smiles on their faces. 'So something happened or …something HAPPENED' he thought and it hit him. They were way too gentle to each other than usual. He moved closer to the cement parapet so he could hear at least a bit of their conversation. He couldn't hear all of it but he sure heard words like "stud", "lovely", "mistress" and something about her office and Rachel but he didn't know what exactly. Then he saw them separate, Cuddy – towards her office and House to the elevator. At that moment he could bet that House's leg was better, his limping wasn't as bad as it was the last time he saw him. 'Hmm, that's VERY interesting'.

House opened his office door to find his employees doing nothing.

"Come on, lazy butts, don't you have something better to do? At least play cards or think of a way to shrink Taub's nose." He laughed as Taub threw him a stern look while the others laughed.

"So, it's 09.30, I'm guessing we still have no case, huh?"

"Yup, we are waiting for Cuddy to give us something interesting." Chase said trying to stop his laughter. "But hey, how come you are here so early?! You haven't slept here, have you?" he added after it hit him.

"Jeez, Chase, that wasn't the best you could come up with. You have potential you know" House deflected. "Ok, I'll go deal with your boss's boss and try to get your minds off Taub's nose" he said leaving the office.

"Hello there Cuddles." He yelled getting in her office. Cuddy jumped and threw him a glare and then smirked.

"Couldn't wait even until lunch, huh? I didn't know I was so irresistible" she mocked.

"I just couldn't get rid of the thoughts about that gigantic ass of yours."

"I'm sure" she chuckled.

"Actually" he added locking the door "It wouldn't be bad" he was now coming to her desk "To give your "Sweet Sauce" some sugar "Party Pants" " He smiled at her.

"Not here, House" she said looking at her paper work. But he wasn't going to let her just do her work. He turned her chair so she was facing him, lifted her and took her in his arms.

"What were you saying?" he mocked one more time.

"Greg…" she whispered after she felt his warm hands on her waist and his gentle kisses on her neck.

"Oh, I'm Greg now. I wonder what …". She didn't even wait him to finish his sentence. She gave him a passionate kiss and moved closer to him like that was even possible. Their kiss became more tender and he started unzipping her skirt while his hand was on the small of her back. Right at that moment someone knocked at the door and took them out of their trance. They broke apart and started to fix their outfits.

"Who is it" Cuddy asked a bit startled.

"Wilson"

"Just a second, Wilson" she panicked a little. "Oh, great, now what are we going to do when he sees us here?" Cuddy whispered to House.

"Nothing. If he asks we'll tell him that I was trying to convince you to let me do a brain biopsy to my new patient." He answered.

"Ok, that sounds good" she said walking to the door.

"Wow, you must have something very important to do when you've locked the door." Wilson said getting in the room when he spotted House sitting on the chair across her desk.

"Oh, House. Hmm, what are you doing here ?" he asked arching his eyebrow.

"I was trying to convince Cuddy to let me do my job and let me do a brain biopsy to my patient." House answered.

"Yea, but locked door?!" Wilson suspiciously added/

House and Cuddy looked at each other. They haven't thought about that one.

"I could have locked the door on my way in the office" House tried to explain.

"Why did you come here, Wilson?" Cuddy asked all of the sudden.

"I wanted to talk to you about one of the donors"

"I'm listening" Cuddy said looking him in the eyes.

"I don't know if you knew but one of our donors, Mr. Johnson is now my patient."

"Oh really ?" she asked concerned. "How's his condition?"

"Not very good. Late stage of cancer." He added sadly. "I knew that you like him that's why I told you so you can probably see him."

"Yea, I could sometime soon. Poor man" she looked at Wilson sorrowfully. Then she noticed House's grimaced face.

"You like him? He's like 60 years old Cuddy." He looked at her so she could read the pure shock and gross on his face.

"Not that kind of like House. He was one of the few donors who weren't thinking that they are the best from the best." She answered him sternly.

"Only you could know that Cuddy" he mocked her. "Now I'm going to go." He added and turned towards the door.

"Yea, I said what I wanted, I'll leave you to do your job now." Wilson said to her and he too turned to leave.

Cuddy looked at them surprised but said nothing.

House and Wilson directed themselves to the elevator.

"What's up between you and Cuddy?" Wilson asked.

"What do you mean?"

"There's tension between you too?"  
"There always has been tension between Cuddy and me. Nothing new" House tried to drop the subject.

"I don't know House. It looks different, at least today." Wilson tried to get the truth.

"You are imagining stuff Wonder Boy"

"Maybe" Wilson smiled thinking of what he had seen that very morning - their smiling faces.

"Wilson suspects something" House said entering Cuddy's office. Again, she jumped off her seat.

"What?" she asked confused.

"When we got out of your office earlier he started asking me questions."  
"What kind of questions?" she was a little concerned now.

"Like 'Is there something between you and me' He said that he saw tension" House smiled approaching her.

"There has always been tension between us. Wilson should know that better." Cuddy laughed slightly.

"That's what I said" he said lifting her off her chair once more.

"Kind of deja-vu isn't it?" she asked smiling broadly at him

He didn't answer. Instead he returned the smile and kissed her tenderly. After some time they broke apart still holding each other.

"Do you think we should tell him?" House asked.

"Well, Wilson's our friend. I think we should tell him."

"Yea, you're right. Let's go to his office and surprise him" House said kissing her again.


End file.
